


Butterfly Hearts

by Kisarafox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, Everyone knows Lance loves Keith but choose to stay silent, Explict MxM content, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lance is his own warning, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pidge becomes the ultimate wingman, Pining, Romance, Teen Angst, Top Lance, oblivious keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisarafox/pseuds/Kisarafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first saw him, Keith reminded him of a butterfly-graceful, wild, beautiful amongst the untamed nature that was Earth. Lance thought nothing else could bring him as much joy as he felt in the moment he was pulled into the mullets orbit. </p><p>But then the guy had to go and open his mouth.</p><p>In that instant, Lance realized Keith wasn't a butterfly at all. </p><p>He was a wasp.</p><p>And unfortunately there wasn't a big enough can of bug spray to get rid of him.</p><p>[Hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I dun goofed and posted another story lmfao this is kind of an AU where Lance realizes he has feelings for Keith but Keith being Keith is either oblivious or downright hostile. Even when Keith is mean Lance still loves him lol
> 
> Anyways, updates whenever I have time since I don't plan on this being a long story.

**Chapter One:** Butterfly to Wasp

Lance remembered the first time he laid eyes on that mullet head the moment he stepped foot through the double doors of the academy. He remembered stopping dead in the middle of the hallways, left speechless at the sight before him. The Hispanic just couldn't take his eyes away from the slender form that stood near the entrance, slim body hidden under a layer of denim jeans, a black shirt and red and white jacket that cut off across his chest. Almost white against the darkness of the campus, with violet eyes alight with a fury that could only be described as molten lava, he stood like an angel aglow with heavens light shining around him. Even if his lips were turned down into a snarl as he argued with one of his professors, something about moving him out of the "crappy" courses he lectured, the olive skinned male wasn't paying attention. His focus was on the way the pale beauty’s soft, kissable mouth moved with his words.

Lance never knew how quick his sexuality could change in that one instant of setting his eyes on the other male. Even as Keith walked away past him, never acknowledging he was there, Lance had stood flabbergasted that such a being could even exist. That such an heartstopping, angelic creature was even birthed and allowed to walk amongst the rotting cesspool of earth without becoming tainted with the filth of humans.

So entranced Lance failed to notice when Hunk, a freshman like himself just entering into the cadet ranks, smacked his head into the wall to try and get his attention. He didn't care because for the first time in his life, he was truly, head over heels in love.    
  
At first he was confused.   
  
Last time he checked, Lance swore he was walking a straight line down Heterosexual Street on his way to Banging Females only town. Now he suddenly found himself being rammed by a semi truck into Bi-ville, corner of 'I want to suck his dick' avenue and 'you're mother was expecting grandkids? Ha!' Park. He thought fate was being cruel, filling his every thought with  _ Keith, Keith, Keith _ and he didn't know what to do with himself. Every breath he took into his lungs he imagined it was Keith's mouth on his. Each time he moved to do a mundane chore his mind conjured Keith right alongside him with sultry, encouraging words to make him move faster.   
  
Lance tried thinking hard about the opposite sex to get his brain back on track; from dirty magazines hidden in the mattress to spying in the girls locker room from the air vent. Hell, he even rented a couple of prono's using his older brothers ID to convince himself he was in no way attracted to a GUY and that it was just some cosmic force in the universe fucking with his manhood. One night, a week after seeing Keith fucking Kogane for the first time and nearly cuming on the spot, he popped in a DVD titled 'SlaveR’Us' to prove to himself he wasn't gay or bisexual because Lance Mcclain was straight as an uncooked noodle and fuck if he was going to let his reputation be ruined by a mullet head in tight skinny jeans!

As expected his plan blew up in his face like a bad science experiment. 

The explicit porno started out as every other cliched porno on the market: weak, timid woman gets tangled up in a sex slave market and had to be broken in. It was crappy, the woman’s voice to high pitched and annoying to the point Lance wanted to forgo it altogether. He stuck to it though because it was late and he didn't feel like walking all the way to the video store to demand a refund. It was only when the slavers finally tied the annoying bitch to the bed did he actually start to enjoy it despite the D rating.

He watched expressionless for a few minutes as the tanned older man wrestled the small, slender black haired female into the bed. It made his cock twitch, his mind instantly putting him in the place of the man on screen. Lance pictured himself dominating his female partner, not giving her a chance to fight back. And she fought too-clawed her way out of her shackles to rack her nails against his chest and back to get him to get off but he wouldn't. He would push her down harder, wrap her slim legs around waist and show her the pleasure she would never get with another man no matter how hard she looked. When she moaned, calling out his name, calling him to take her with those soft pink lips, he had palmed his semi-hard cock through his sweatpants. 

Lance had slipped his hand past the waistband, gripping his dripping member and stroked in time to the woman's pleas for him to take her deeper as she shamelessly moaned breathlessly into his ear. He pictured in his mind thrusting into her with a need he never experienced before, lost in the cascading wave of pleasure that threatened to tear him apart at the seams. 

Another moan. Another scratch across his spine leaving angry red marks. His eyes had slipped close and allowed the movie to take him deeper into his fantasy, frantically stroking his hardness to the sound of their heavy fucking.

The image in his head changed then behind his closed eyelids.

Instead of a busty breast woman beneath him, the chest he ran his hands along was flat and lethal. Muscles rippling under his touch and no where near soft but fuck, he didn't care. High pitched groans deepened, the long hair shortening until it fell only a few inches past his shoulder. Violet eyes glazed with lust locked into his sapphire orbs and whatever self control Lance had snapped.

He went with it, uncaring that there was no longer a woman beneath him.   
  
Lance imagined grabbing the dark haired male, flipping him over and shoving him face first into the pillow as he fucked into his ass, growling words of possession into his ear as the teen beneath cried out in pure ecstasy. He would take him all-deeper, harder. Crying as he forced him to take everything he gave without a moment of reprieve. When Keith finally moaned his release, the hot coils in Lance's loins uncurled and he came, coating his hands in his own sticky cum. After coming down from his blissful high, he decided several things: pornos fucking sucked, he was glad no one was home because he probably screamed when he came and he was fucking gay for a guy he never spoke two words to. He still wasn't into guys though. The thought of their smelly, sweat soaked bodies sent a wave of disgust through him but Keith was probably the only acception.

For weeks he walked around in a daze after his failed 'self-cure’ test, unable to meet anyone's eyes, only focused on one thing which had stumbled into his life like a Godsend. On more than one occasion he had ended up slamming into doors and other people, once actually finding himself on the roof because he wasn't paying attention.    
  
He had thought Lady Luck had taken pity on him for his constant shitty dealt hands when they were put into the same group on the first day of cadet training. It was pre-registration to see who would be moving forward into the program and who would yet again spend another two years in this poor excuse of a facility. Lance had walked in, well prepared to not make a fool of himself and even gave the black haired teen his award winning 'Lady Swooner' smile.    
  
Keith just looked at him blankly and turned away as the instructor began calling out assigned partners. It took three groups before the balding man called out their names."   
  
"Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, you're round one."   
  
And oh, the darkened clouds had broken apart and golden angels with trumpets came pouring from the Heavens to play triumphantly to Lance's good fortune. He had almost cried in front of them all but he quickly regained his composure and held out his hand. Opening his mouth to finally-FINALLY-greet his phantom crush, Keith beat him to it.   
  
"Don't get in my way loser," he growled dangerously. "I don't need you weighing me down with your pathetic newbie skills."   
  
And just like that, Lance's beautiful image of Keith shattered into a million pieces, the angels turning to demons before his very eyes and falling into the fire pit of Hell.   
  
Keith wasn’t a butterfly at all-he was a freaking wasp.

Yet somehow Lance still managed to get a boner. 

Now he knew someone was fucking with him.

****  
**To be Continued...**   



	2. Punch a Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter since I made you guys wait so long~

**Chapter Two:** Punch a Cupid

It was official.

God.

Fate.

Karma.

Call it whatever the fuck you want but Lance knew it as the tiny kid who kept kicking him in the back of his chair on an airplane. Whoever it was that was currently controlling his life apparently hated him so much that after three years of telling himself that his brief crush with Keith “dropout” Kogane was just that-a crush and there was no way possible on this ever-loving earth he was attracted to that show off, he was thrown right back into his orbit because somewhere in the cosmic universe someone was laughing their ass off at his expense.

It was seriously a moment lapse of sanity that he swore to forget after that humiliating assignment back at the academy when they were paired together. Keith had beat him within every inch of his life, insulting his lack of skill as a pilot and even going so far as to deliberately sabotage him at every turn because he didn’t like the way he did something.

_“Your form is pathetic McClain. Stop acting like such a bitch and get real.”_

_“Who the hell taught you to do THAT when someone is charging at you? Next time you think of doing something that suicidal, don’t do it.”_

_“Seriously? That was an easy take down loser-how about allowing one of your balls to drop so you can actually hit me?”_

Oh and Lance’s favorite- _“No wonder you’re considering going into the Air Force, you’re fighting skills SUCK. The moment you step onto the battlefield someone is going to shoot you and it will be considered friendly fire! I might be the one to do it if you don’t shut the fuck up!”_

His guardian angel seemed to take pity on him because after that humiliating berating in front of the entire class, Keith never showed up to the Academy again. Apparently punching a high supervisor in the face over scheduling was grounds for expulsion.

Lance could live with that.

He could live with the fact he had gone insane for a couple of weeks and write it off as some stupid supernatural force fucking with his life.

What he wouldn’t stand for was facing Keith once more in the face of an overwhelming Galra space shop trying to take over the Earth.

And what made matters worse, having to see him Every. Fucking. Day on the caste-ship.

Yes, someone definitely had him by the balls and were pulling them because of course, feelings he thought he squashed those years ago rose up like a damn volcano beneath the ocean.

Even so, he had to admit Keith looked…rather attractive after some odd years of isolation. His skin was still flawless and pale, his lips as full as the day Lance first laid eyes on him. There was even a bit more oomph to his ass (not that Lance was looking, but when faced with a training exercise and watching the red pilot slaughter the training dummies with ease…it was hard not to notice that asset (no pun intended of course)).

It didn’t help one fucking bit that they ended up partnered for most of those exercises. Of course, Keith acted just as aggressive and pushy in his rants about how Lance needed improvement on his skills but even that wasn’t enough to quiet the harsh pounding in the blue paladin’s chest.

Today wasn’t any different and once again, for the twelfth time, Lance was on his back with Keith grinning in victory above him.

“And that’s another point for me,” the mullet haired teen hissed, breathing heavily. “I told you McClain, you’re too open. I can tell what you're about to do before you even know you’re going to do it.”

Lance tuned him out.

If he had to listen to another goddamn rant about how bad he was at hand to hand combat, he was going to shove his fluffy blue lion slippers up his ass and he wasn’t going to make it pleasurable.

“I get it!” he finally snapped, picking himself off the floor. Honestly, he really did wonder if someone lodged a stick up Keith’s self righteous ass to make him so fucking nagy. “I don’t need you telling me how bad I am!”

“Where the hell are you going?” Keith bit out in agitation as Lance walked towards the exit.  “Training isn’t over!”

Without turning back, the blue pilot responded with as much irritation. “To bed. Obviously I’m not going to be as good as you so go spare with Shiro and leave me the fuck alone mullet head!”

He didn’t even noticed the concerned look crossing the red paladin’s face before the doors shut, blocking his view.

**(** Butterfly Hearts **)**

Lance threw himself belly down onto his bed, his dark blue eyes burning into the ceiling above his head. Sometimes he wondered if Keith intentionally said stuff to piss him off. It wouldn’t be the first time the elder male made him angry almost to the point he couldn’t see straight. Training was just the beginning. Keith was also making side comments about the way he was so lax around the castle or how he needed to stop being so energetic whenever something new was discovered.

It wasn’t like Lance could help it-they were in space. SPACE. They were traveling beyond galaxies and then some in search of recruitment for their fight against Zarkon and meeting new aliens along the way. Why shouldn’t he get excited and act like discovering something with a childlike wonder? Who  the hell was he to regulate how he should even feel?!  
He rolled onto his back and stared out the window across his bed.

Lance felt the burning of frustrated tears slowly filling his eyes and he pressed his hands to his face trying to hide it from the world.

He was so sick and tired of feeling anything for the mullet asshole. Seeing him again after saving Shiro was a dream come true but now that the glamor had worn off he remembered what made him swear from ever thinking about him again. This was all Keith’s fault. That prick was the reason why feelings of yearning have resurfaced so vigorously it threatened to suffocate him. He had been doing fine until those blue-gray eyes had looked at him with a light that could only be described as God’s Touch. Then it was overshadowed yet again when he opened his mouth to address him. No matter what Lance did, he wasn’t ever going to be good enough for him.

“Fucking bastard,” Lance hissed angrily in the empty space. “I won’t let you win … if you want to try and fuck with me, you have another thing coming. I refuse to let this rule me…”

He may have said it out loud, but Lance already knew he already way too deep in love to admit he was never going to get over him.

**(** Butterfly Hearts **)**

In his dream, Lance felt the safest.

He leaned down, his mouth brushing against a familiar pale ear. His lips pulled back into a smirk as he slowly ran his tongue against the appendage almost laughing at the shiver he got in response. "You’re beautiful," he purred softly.

The dream version of Keith growled low in his throat, twisting his head away. "Thank you for the compliment but I'm not interested," he grunted.

They were in the training room again. This time, they weren’t fighting but Lance had pulled Keith into his lap and was just holding him. On the outside, Keith could put on a brave face but on the inside, his stomach was tying itself into knots. He was never this close to anything intimate and he was not about to start now.

"Must you give me the cold shoulder?" Lance asked, his smirk deepening. He reached out one hand and ran it through Keith's black mane, his fingers pausing for a moment to rub behind the other's neck. "Especially when I'm so fond of you…"

Leaning closer, he parted his lips, letting the tip of his tongue snake out to run down the side of Keith's neck.

Keith's breath caught in his throat at the not so unpleasant feeling and tried to hold back the pleased whimper from escaping hims. However, when the soft flesh of Lance's mouth connected with the side of his neck, a very sensitive spot for him, he couldn’t resist the small mewl that came from him. A light blush dusted across his cheeks as he brought a hand to his mouth, looking almost ashamed of what he just did.

"Hmmm, no need to look so ashamed," Lance murmured, reaching to twists Keith’s face to look at him. "There is nothing wrong with enjoying physical pleasures."

The angry retort died along with Keith's will to speak when the blue paladin bit down against the taut skin. Keith groaned at the sensation, forgetting himself entirely. Licking his neck was one thing, but biting. Fuck. That was a weak spot.

"P-please stop that!" he managed to hiss from between his clenched teeth.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

In a swift motion, Lance forced Keith to lie on the soft padding of the training room. The younger male then positioned himself so that he was on top of Keith, one of his knees in between the pale male’s legs, his hand on either side of his head to keep his full weight from crashing down on him.

"After all," he purred, "you seem to be enjoying this just as much as I am."

Rage flashed in Keith's eyes, the pleasant feeling vanishing within a heartbeat. He refused the urge to fall into his  ministrations. "I said stop!" he screamed, his arm moving on its own accord.

He felt his fingernails sink into the side of Lance’s face, the scent of fresh blood quickly filled the space.

Lance released a startled yelp of surprise, caught off guard at the sudden attack to his person. Although, it wasn’t completely unexpected. He had come to enjoy a bit of feistiness when it came to his version of Keith.

He reached up with one hand, he gingerly traced one of his wounds, wincing slightly. He raised his bloodied fingers to his lips, running his tongue over the metallic tasting liquid.

"I just might have let you be if you hadn't done that," Lance growled softly, though in his eyes was a glint of sadistic playfulness. He moved the knee he had position in between Keith's legs forward, letting it rub against the his crotch. "But this has just finally gotten interesting," he purred before his lips came crashing down on the raven haired lips in a bruising kiss.

Keith gasped, an unaccustomed sensation running through him as Lance's knee moved to rub against his crotch. His hands found themselves clenched onto Lance's shoulder, his nails sinking into his shirt unable to let go. He didn't know whether he wanted to scream in anger or just let things play out. He was the type to mess with fire, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity to mess with an inferno.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Keith knew something was defiantly troublesome about this situation. He could not bring himself to push Lance away…as if all his logic and strength just vanished without a trace. Yes, something was truly wrong with all this because just moments go he wanted nothing to do with him…but now…there was no way to describe why they were now sharing a kiss.

Lance couldn’t help but groan against Keith's lips. He felt himself beginning to harden as Keith’s nails dug into his shoulders, giving him a taste of his favorite drug: pain. His knee continued to rub against his crotch, adding a bit more pressure. One of his hands moved down to slip beneath Keith's ragged shirt, his fingertips running up and down his sides. His other hand gripped Keith's jaw, applying slight pressure.

"Open your mouth," he growled against Keith's lips. "Open it."

Sparks of pleasure raced through Keith's spine making him shiver in anticipation but refused to open his mouth: he didn't know what for and he didn't want to find out.

Lance's dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously when they remained pressed together. "Open your mouth, damn it," he growled, gripping his jaw tighter.

His hand continued to roam beneath Keith's shirt, the very tips of his fingers running over the pale skin, barely touching him at all. Slowly, his hand moved down to the boy's stomach, just above the top of his pants, tracing circles against his skin.

Keith mewled softly, his lips parting unconsciously to Lance’s order, the soft touches making him feel weird.

_Finally!_

When Keith’s lips parted oh so slightly, Lance took his chance. His mouth came crashing down on Keith's once more, this time his tongue thrusting into the pale teen’s mouth, exploring and tasting.

Lance's fingers moved even lower, their tips slipping down into the top of the boy's pants.

Oh god!

Keith couldn't think anymore! All logic just seemed to jump ship along with his self-respect. Damn it, why did he have to be good with his tongue?!

Yes, this is the Keith that Lance wanted to hold. He was so responsive, ready to let Lance do whatever he wanted to him and not have a smart ass comment behind everything he said or did. If only...

A blaring alarm pulled Lance from his pleasurable dream and he groaned in anguish, the warning bells familiar whenever there was an oncoming attack.

Fuck his life.

Fuck Keith.

And fuck that stupid fat baby who shot him with a fucking arrow of love.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smexiness in this but a little advice from Pidge will soothe the ache~

**Chapter Three:** Fundamental Facts

“So, how does it feel to be in love with a guy who doesn’t even acknowledge or is aware you like him? I mean, he’s hot and all but I feel you’re wasting your time.”

Lance really couldn't help rolling his eyes at the unwanted question directed towards him. Twenty minutes into his cleaning regimen and already he was two seconds away from punching someone in the face. It was supposed to be a sort of relaxing  exercise; a way to calm his nerves in a productive way whenever he felt anxious or irritated. Pidge hovering over the blue paladin as he looked over his blaster,  refusing to look at her or acknowledge she even asked, wasn’t helping. Normally, the green lion’s pilot would have been tinkering with her toys in whatever dark tunnel she crawled in for solitude but today, her curiosity seemed to have drifted toward him.

How in the ever loving fuck did she even know?

Lance may have not been quite open about it, and obviously he may have done a few things out of character that might have indicated his crush towards the red paladin...okay...when he looked back there was more than a slight chance he did something that rose the geniuses suspicions; slamming into walls, turning into a bumbling mess of sweaty palms, nervous laughter and a habit of not paying attention but he just wrote it off as being himself. 

He should have remembered Pidge’s knack for observation. 

“I don’t see how that is any of your business,” he snapped pointedly. Lance wasn’t in the mood to explain anything to her. He wasn’t about to become another anomaly for her to dissect and analyze.

Pidge flinched and stood up straight at his tone, backing up a little. She didn’t back down. Not by the look of intrigued on her face. “Oh please,” she muttered, adjusting her glasses. “You're so head over heels in love with him even a Galra could see it. I’m just confused on why you think a guy with such a frozen ass would even look at you twice given your past disagreements.”

She wasn’t stupid. The green lion pilot had seen the way Lance practically went brain dead whenever Keith was around and even though it didn’t affect their performance as a team, she feared sooner or later it was going to become increasingly difficult with Lance having strong emotions bottled up. Confessing to someone who didn’t even like the other, just enough to tolerate, was enough to put anyone out. 

Lance stopped moving. Counting backwards from ten to calm himself before he said something he would regret, he turned his head slowly to glare over his shoulder. Any other occasion, he would have let what Pidge said slide because that was truth. Keith was the definition of stuck up, sadistic and a hellion wrapped in a guise of a solitary creature. Always spouting off insults whenever the mood fit and always, ALWAYS, played the Idiot Card on Lance. The red paladin did get leeway since Lance hadn’t actually let his feelings known but the guy either didn’t know what flirting looked like or he was intentionally not noticing the small ques Lance gave whenever they were around each other. 

Maybe it was hearing that Keith was too much of an ass to have feelings for him out loud that pissed him off. 

“I can see if you don’t think I have a shot with him, everyone must know that too, right?”  he spoke coldly. “He’s what every hormonal girl wants and I’m the class clown trying to prove he isn’t just a waste of space. Doesn’t help that he keeps putting me down whenever I try to impress him with my less than mediocre skills so, yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence. Really appreciate it.”

Pidge closed her mouth with a sharp click of her teeth against teeth. He could see the gears in her head turning as she fought to find the words that wouldn’t upset him. At this point, he didn’t give two fucks since everything he said was true. On missions, Lance tried his damndest to not mess up. He tried following orders, not rush into the battle without a plan, listened when some other member told him not to do something, trained his ass off until he had become so bone tired and sleep deprived he was starting to see metaphorical birds around his head.

And what made it so frustrating was, he had no fucking idea why Keith didn’t even acknowledge he did anything good. 

Even Shiro would give the good ol’ pat on the shoulder and Allura praised him with her warm smile. But not Keith. Nope, he just stood off to the side and acted standoffish like he was silently judging him and making Lance feel completely worthless. 

It hurt.

It fucking  **hurt** so damn much he couldn’t take it. 

He didn’t even know why he was trying so hard to prove himself to one person. Logically, someone (like Pidge) would step up and say what he’s doing is completely unhealthy. That he keeps trying with no end result will just be a waste of time and energy. 

They wouldn’t understand. 

The people peeping through the window wouldn’t understand how strong his feelings went unless they looked into his mind and saw for themselves. It was hard to “move on” and “give up” on a person who had consumed their every thought. 

“No one thinks that Lance,” the shorter girl finally said. “I just think this obsession you have with him is going to cost you a lot more than a few restless nights. We have a galaxy to protect remember? You’ll let your emotions control you and it will compromise the missions. It hasn’t so far but who knows how long that will last. I’m worried about you. And no offense, it’s gotten to the point of obsession, which is really unhealthy. You know that, right?”

That word again: “ _ unhealthy _ ”. He already knew that, thanks.

Lance turned back to his bayward and deactivated it. He pushed himself from the floor where he had been sitting and dusted the light trail of dust from his pants. “I understand Pidge, but just how you are always hoping and praying you’ll see your big brother again, I keep wishing Keith could see I’m not useless. I want him to at least smile and tell me I did a good job without being so sarcastic about it. You can’t comprehend what it means to truly be in love unless it happens to you and I’m not talking about sibling love here or whenever you get something new to take apart-this goes beyond the human comprehension of it.”

He didn’t know why, but suddenly he couldn’t stop talking. Everything poured out of him like a running faucet and he didn’t care that it was Pidge he was letting it out on. Keeping everything bottled up inside for so long was going to be the death of him. She was already in front of him anyways so there was no harm in letting her know a little bit more if it got her off his back. So he told her the beginning of his obsession, leaving out the dirtier details. He explained his irrational response to this feelings, his hatred of him during cadet academy, the day Keith dropped out and the years after where he slowly forgot the mullet until now. Pidge stood silently, letting him vent all his frustration onto her while she listened intently. 

She couldn’t even feel mad about Lance comparison between her love of her brother and his one-sided relationship crisis he was having Keith. It was true that love for a brother was different then the love someone had for that special someone. The one that made their heart flutter, and the one that made you feel like the entire world was nothing compared to the one standing right beside you with love. 

Love came in all shapes and was directed in different ways.

By the time Lance finished, she only had one word to say.

“Damn.”

Her blunt admission forced a chuckle from Lance. 

“Yeah, so as you can see I’m up a shit creek without a damn paddle with my emotions because damn, I can’t catch a break.”

They stared silently at each other for a moment, the corner of their mouths twitching as they tried to hide their urge to laugh. Lance broke first, going into a fit of uncontrollable laughter followed shortly by Pidge. They didn’t really know why they were laughing but it felt really good. Eventually they calmed down enough to talk and the short female gave her older paladin a good pat on the back. 

“Just so you know, we all think you deserve some love. If you want to keep pursuing this by all means go for it just…” she hesitated a moment before continuing. “Here’s some advice-I understand machines and gears and how stuff works but I can connect with them on an emotional level because I put the time and effort into making it better. When I have to take something apart to fix it, I get a sense of accomplishment because I know in my heart it will help someone who needs it. The love I feel for each and every project can never compare to the love you have of Keith. I can tell...but Lance…”

She sighed and adjusted her glasses once more. “With every mistake and backlash there is always a moment where I want to quit but I don’t. Yo want yo know why?”

“You’re going to tell me anyways…”

Pidge elbowed him roughly in his side. 

“Because you dork, if I quit then I disappoint myself and everyone I care about. The fact remains, I do what I do because I want to prove to myself that I’m worth something. Even if everyone tells me I am, I want to show them  **I alone** can make a difference. Not because it’s what expected or they think I’m fragile. The same can be said about you.”

Lance made a thoughtful noise, taking in Pidge’s words silently. “So what you’re saying is…?” he said slowly, in case he came to the wrong conclusion.

The shorter girl smiled wickedly. “I’m saying, don’t give up. Eventually you’ll chip away the ice block around him and he’ll see you truly love him. If he doesn’t...well...at least you tried right?”

“Yeah, that’s great and all...but how?”

Silence. 

And Lance didn’t think Pidge’s grin couldn’t get any more terrifying.

“Oh, leave that to me Lance. I have the perfect idea.”

Lance didn’t like where she was going with the evil smile she let out but he didn’t say anything. Even if he was supposed to do this by himself, a little help wouldn’t hurt.

Hopefully the little angry midget didn’t blow them up in the process.

**To be Continued...**   



	4. Important Notice

I shouldn't have put my business out there for the world to see. I deleted 2 of my stories without notice which I am sorry for and until further notice I am going on a permanent hiatus.


End file.
